


Art for "Clipped"

by tridget



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art for Fanfiction, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Stargate Atlantis Genficathon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridget/pseuds/tridget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Clipped."  Story written by michelel72 for the 2012 sga_genficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Clipped"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michelel72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelel72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424086) by [michelel72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelel72/pseuds/michelel72). 



"Clipped" is a hauntingly beautiful and smartly crafted tale by michelel72 and was the inspiration for this piece of art.

  



End file.
